


Blanket of a polar bear

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Tumblr drabble challenge - "Here, take my blanket".





	

"Ok, polar bears, it's all for today!" said the cameraman, turning off his device and putting into a case. They had been filming a new segment for their show for almost three hours. Although both of the brothers were cold and drained, the good mood didn't leave them. 

"Boys, get quickly to the car. I don’t want to act like your mother but otherwise, you may catch a cold! There are some coffee and a blanket in there", the man continued while Ylvisåkers were taking off their giant masks. When Bård heard the b word, he ran to the car as fast as possible, leaving Vegard behind. The older brother attacked him when he leant to grab a blanket and started ticking him.

“Hey, stop it!” Bård yelled, crying and laughing at the same time.   
“Don’t be so delicate, it’s almost impossible that you feel anything through the costume!” replied Vegard, not caring about brother’s protest at all.  
“Do you want to get this blanket? Then fight for it!” the younger man laughed and escaped from a jeep.”  
”You don’t have to say it twice, bro!”  
Bard didn’t even notice when Vegard pushed him into a snowdrift.

Though he was covered in snow, he was still holding the blanket thigh. He suddenly felt so tired that he didn’t mind lying in snow for some time – to his surprise, it felt really cosy and all he wanted to do was falling asleep.  
“What about now?” he heard Vegard’s voice above him. Bård wasn’t done yet but the cameraman spoke again:

“Guys, we will be late if we don’t leave now!”

“Ok, ok, you won”, Bård finally said. “Here, take MY blanket.”  
“Thank you, our glorious benefactor” the brother replied, wrapping the material around himself and winkling Bård out from the snow.


End file.
